


TBD

by Me24jojo2015



Category: Oz - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me24jojo2015/pseuds/Me24jojo2015
Summary: Have and idea for an Oz Fan Fic that I think is pretty good. Not the world’s greatest writer and I think this idea deserves better than just me. Looking for a co-writer or writers please express any interest in comments.Thank you!Mel
Comments: 2





	TBD

**Author's Note:**

> Have and idea for an Oz Fan Fic that I think is pretty good. Not the world’s greatest writer and I think this idea deserves better than just me. Looking for a co-writer or writers please express any interest in comments.  
> Thank you!  
> Mel

Have and idea for an Oz Fan Fic that I think is pretty good. Not the world’s greatest writer and I think this idea deserves better than just me. Looking for a co-writer or writers please express any interest in comments.  
Thank you!  
Mel


End file.
